


The Lake

by RandoChris



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Furry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoChris/pseuds/RandoChris
Summary: After such a long time since writing anything to completion, I offer this lewd short story featuring my OCs Chris and Bailey's family vacation getting a bit too risky for their tastes! Please enjoy!





	The Lake

It was a tradition amongst the Hayabusa and Rosworth families to take a trip to the Rosworth’s lakeside cabin every summer. This year was different for Chris Hayabusa and Bailey Rosworth. It would be their first trip to the lake as a couple. The two had to endure two months of prying questions about what their plans were and whether they’ve packed everything they needed.

After both families had reached the cabin and made themselves comfortable, Chris and Bailey’s siblings had already ventured off to the nearby town to find their own fun. To the pair’s luck, Chris’s dad was craving some sweets for later that night and inadvertently dragged along his wife along with Bailey’s folks to the town as well. Even though they were adults, they felt adrenaline throughout their bodies while they headed to the lake.

With the pair decked out in swim trunks and an aquatic sports bra for Bailey, a good chunk of the lake was all for the wolf and badger to enjoy. But first things first. They had to get the buoyed diving platform that was connected to the dock out first. It provided not just a platform to dive off but a place to lay back and relax under the sun. Though Chris and Bailey have used it so many times, they had to still be careful. The last thing they needed was the platform to float unattached to the dock.

The two gave a big push against the dock and the platform began to wade out from the shore. Laying on the canvas of the platform, the lovers held hands and looked up at the bright blue sky. Sparse clouds drifted on by, providing enough shade to make this perfect swimming weather. The sun felt nice against their fur too.

“You know…this doesn’t feel all that different from the previous times we’ve played with the platform,” Chris softly said, tightening his grip on Bailey’s strong hand.

“Not really. Even though we’re all by ourselves here.” Bailey turned her head to look at Chris. He was too busy staring at the sky to notice the larger badger scoot closer to him, at least at first.

“Maybe we’re too used to being alone together that this doesn’t feel new?”

Maybe it’s because we’re not the kind of pair to share sappy monologues when we’re alone,” Bailey joked. She let go of his hand for a moment to sit up and dramatically flourish her arms. “My dearest Christopher, whenever we bring our hearts together after such long periods of separation, I feel exhilarated! Left alone with thoughts of your beautiful backside only make me desire seeing you again!” The badger finished with an over-the-top pose, placing the back of her hand on her forehead, ready to faint.

Chris stifled his snickering and sat up as well. “Bailey, my heavenly Amazon! Your muscles swell with such intensity! The power within, begging to be unleashed! A matriarch among mustelids! The people arrive from all corners of the land to see you flex! The swolest of swole!”

Bailey couldn’t stop herself from chuckling at Chris adding bodybuilding poses to accompany his monologue. The wolf adding a wink and a hearty moan only made Bailey break out into fits of laughter. Chris beamed at seeing his girlfriend laugh and wrapped his arm around her broad shoulders. Bailey quickly quieted down to give Chris an exaggerated flirty gaze. Even though it was comical, it did entice Chris to move in closer. Within range, the two closed their eyes and kissed, muzzle meeting muzzle.

The spontaneity of it spurned more sensuality. Their mouths parted enough for their tongues to dance with one another. Bailey’s ears twitched hearing Chris moan again from actual pleasure. She wrapped her muscular arms around him to bring him closer, his soft fur brushing against her body. Chris enjoyed Bailey’s hugs but before he knew it, he was laying on top of her. His chest was pinned against Bailey’s breasts, the sports bra being the only thing separating them. Chris could feel his face become hotter under his fur but he didn’t want to stop kissing Bailey.

However, Bailey loosened her hug. She patted the back of Chris’s head, slowly opening her eyes and moving her mouth away to talk.

“This definitely feels different,” she said quietly, smiling.

“Making out while we’re at a lake? I’m surprised we don’t do it more often,” Chris quipped.

“You’re a silly little wolf.” Bailey gave Chris’s ears a little scratch and she already knew his tail was starting to wag.

“B-Bailey, you know that tickles!”

“Which is exactly why I’m doing it…but maybe we should actually jump in the lake in lieu of a cold shower.”

Chris could only respond with a nod. His heart was pounding against his chest while he watched the badger get to her paws. With no warning, she dashed to the edge of the platform. Bailey’s powerful legs flexed before she took lift off, pushing her a fair distance away. Even with an unorthodox landing, the splash from the impact made it to the platform just short of Chris. Bailey let out a loud whoop of excitement upon surfacing and swam to the platform’s ladder.

“Okay, your turn now! Make it good!”

Bailey was only halfway up the ladder when she saw Chris leap from the platform. His lighter body made it easier for him to add a 360-degree spin on his jump. Plunging into the water, it felt pleasantly cool against his body. Chris could hear Bailey’s applause before resurfacing himself. The pair began to playfully challenge one another to perform different tricks during their dives. It mostly consisted of goofy poses that were more ridiculous with each challenge.

After they exhausted their list of ideas, Chris gave Bailey a rather simpler challenge, deciding to wade in the water by the platform to watch this dive. Bailey rolled her shoulders in preparation. Eyeing a spot in the lake to aim for, the badger went into a full sprint. Getting her launch just right, Bailey hurled her body forward. Curling up, she managed to perform a front flip, landing paws first and giving Chris a big dousing of water. Bailey rose right in front of Chris, taking a breath to try and recover.

“Feels a whole lot different trying to do it on a similar level than from a bigger height,” she panted, making her way to the ladder.

“Oh yeah, how’s the job treating you?” Chris asked.

Bailey hooked an arm around the side of the ladder to stay afloat. “They’re looking to give me a push soon. Just gotta wait for that main event feud to run its course and then I’ll be challenging for the world title.”

“My girlfriend, the GWA World Champion. Sounds nice to say out loud.”

“That’s still up to management…but I’ll make sure to be very convincing,” Bailey replied, climbing back up the ladder.

Chris shook his head to get the dripping water out of his hair and went to follow Bailey. Upon looking upwards, however, Chris was greeted with the sight of Bailey’s swim trunks having slipped enough from the dive to reveal part of her shapely butt. Apparently, she noticed something was wrong as she pulled up her trunks before sitting down. Chris slowly scaled the ladder and peeked over the edge of the platform, locking eyes with Bailey. She was rubbing the nape of her neck, bashfully smiling.

“Did I give you something nice to look at?”

Chris slowly nodded and got back onto the platform. His heart was beating quickly again but he suspected it was for something besides seeing Bailey partially exposed. Seeing her react like this was rather odd. Usually inside, she didn’t care if-

And right away, Chris knew what the answer was.

“Bailey…let’s get naked,” he said bluntly.

“’Let’s get naked?’ Are you crazy?” Bailey craned her head, trying to see how visible they were from the cabin. She didn’t see much of it, being blocked away from the trees.

“What are our parents gonna do? Ground us? We’re on private property, we can be as naked as we want. Plus, after that make out, you knew this was coming.” Chris appeared confident save for his body shivering and tingling from the idea.

“…Fine. But I’m stripping you first because you got to peek at my ass.”

Chris gulped and stood up, loosening the drawstrings of his shorts. He stood straight, legs apart, his eyes looking down at his girlfriend. She grabbed his shorts and pulled them down to his ankles. Bailey’s eyes were greeted with Chris’s hardening erection, stirred to half-mast already. The badger smiled and looked up at Chris, twirling her finger in a circle. Chris turned and bent over, raising his tail to present himself.

Bailey bit her bottom lip, lusting after Chris’s sizeable butt. Her hands reached forward and groped it. Those firm fingers dug into the underside of his cheeks before she squeezed harder. Chris let a shuddering gasp slip his lips as she continued to play with him. He suddenly heard Bailey speak up in a teasing tone.

“Such a bad, naughty wolf. There’s no way to keep your clothes on you for long, is there?”

Out of nowhere, Chris felt a sharp smack against his right asscheek that made him jump in surprise.

“How long have you thought about this? Being outside with me here to see you naked?” Bailey questioned, delivering another spank to Chris’s big ass. He let out a sound of excitement which didn’t exactly answer her, but she didn’t care. “I bet you would love to see your big strong girlfriend take off all of her clothes and be as naked as you are…”

“Oh gods, please don’t tease me like this…” Chris closed his eyes tight from his cock throbbing in the open air.

“Then turn around.”

Chris eagerly did as she said. She was standing tall, completely nude as well. Bailey’s muscular and ample physique never ceased to excite the wolf. He licked his lips at seeing Bailey’s large breasts. The dark fur that covered her chest and stomach trailed down to her pussy, part of its pink flesh highlighted by her black fur as well. With a knowing smile, Bailey turned her body and gave Chris an unabashed look at her wide ass that complimented her Amazonian figure. She even flexed her back for emphasis.

The badger was about to speak but Chris returned the favor from earlier with a hard spank to her ass. Bailey let out a short yelp before sighing lustfully.

“That’s right…you love my big ass, Chris. Just hearing me talk about the size of it gets you off…”

Chris responded with another booty slap. She wasn’t wrong. But it was taking a lot of willpower to resist his strongest desire.

“I have to admit...” Bailey said, taunting Chris with a shake of her hips. “Being naked outside is a lot of fun…and I say you deserve a taste of the goods.”

“Huh?”

“Lay back and let my booty crush you.”

Chris wasn’t going to argue with that. He got into position for Bailey to walk over and present her butt once again before she lowered herself. Her soft ass pressed against Chris’s muzzle, begging for attention. Like a mythical sea, Chris parted Bailey’s backside. Extending his wide tongue, Chris lapped at her pucker with his fingers kneading and rubbing that butt before proceeding to spank her as hard as he could. Her tail tingling from the stimulation, Bailey continued to press her ass against her lover’s face. Suddenly having an idea, she leaned forward to lick the head of Chris’s cock. Soon, the wolf could feel Bailey’s warm breaths against his member. She bobbed her head up and down, taking the full length into her mouth.

Chris’s legs kicked about the more Bailey sucked him off. His growing moans were muffled by her ass, which continued to receive multiple hard smacks. He continued to “kiss” it just before Bailey got off him. Curious, he sat up to see his girlfriend laying down herself, legs parted. Chris crawled over to her, locking lips once more. Picking up where they left off earlier, Bailey hugged Chris against her body. Her breasts pressed against his chest and her hands trailed down his back.

Bailey felt a shock through her body. Chris had mounted the badger and she could feel his cock penetrate her. Bailey’s breaths became sharper and faster as Chris began to thrust his hips. Her hands reached for Chris’s ass and gave it a big squeeze with her nails digging into his fur and flesh. The pain only spurned him to fuck her harder. As much as they tried to keep themselves as quiet as possible, the thrill of having sex in such a vulnerable position caused the two to moan louder together.

After what felt like a whole night’s worth of lovemaking, Chris and Bailey were laying together once more, catching their breath. Chris had laid his head on Bailey’s breasts and she was slowly petting his head.

“I think I know what the answer is but are you feeling okay?” Bailey whispered.

Chris nodded and rubbed his cheek against her tits. Bailey laughed to herself and reached for where she thought her swimwear was. But no sign of it.

“Chris, did you see where our clothes ended up?”

The wolf slowly opened his eyes in looming dread. “…No. Please don’t tell me we…”

Forcing themselves up enough to search, their clothes were nowhere to be seen on the platform. Searching the water, Bailey spotted their swimwear drifting further away to the middle of the lake. It was too far away to make the effort of swimming for them and back worth it.

“Okay…Chris, we gotta go back now before anybody else does. If they catch us like this, I don’t want to imagine what the aftermath will be like.” Chris and Bailey got back into the water and began to take the platform back to shore. Once there on the dock, Chris focused his mind into warming up his hands with his fire powers. Warm enough to dry the pair off so they wouldn’t track water into the cabin. The couple instinctively covered themselves and hurried back to the cabin. Both could still feel the heat, only out of the slight fear of being caught naked.

“Did we leave the back door unlocked?” Chris asked, his hands cupped over his groin.

“I don’t know! We just have to hurry!” Bailey yelled, keeping her front obscured as much as possible. Chris was leading the way and Bailey kept forcing herself to look away from her boyfriend’s ass. There’d be time for that later.

The distance between them and the cabin seemed to stretch with each step they took. Finally, they reached the backdoor. To their luck, it was unlocked. To counterbalance that, they weren’t aware that their parents were pulling up to the cabin when they entered. Chris led Bailey to the upstairs bathroom, slipping inside with her. They caught their breath again, glad to be back inside.

The door was unlocked, however. The couple’s eyes widened seeing the door swing open and Bailey’s mother Harriet about to enter. The mature badger was caught off-guard by the naked lovers and gasped out loud in surprise.

“Jeez Mom! Can’t we shower in privacy?!” Bailey quickly said, shooing her mother away and closing the door behind her.

There was a moment of silence between Chris and Bailey. He was about to speak up but Bailey slowly turned to Chris and shrugged.

“We probably should have gone for the cold shower.”


End file.
